We propose to develop a coordinated, interdisciplinary approach to teaching pathogenesis ad management of asthma at New York University Medical Center. We have developed a model inner city clinic for the management of asthma in a large urban hospital and will now integrate the unique Primary Care Bellevue Hospital Asthma Clinic with the medical school curriculum. We will utilize the services of educational specialists, physiologists and molecular and cell biologists in conjunction with clinicians in primary care, pulmonary medicine and allergy. The program will lead to improved understanding, recognition and management of this significant health problem. Specific Aim 1. Coordinate the teaching of asthma in the first two years of medical school curriculum. Coordinate teaching about obstructive airways disease in first year physiology course, second year pathology and pharmacology course and second year medicine course. Curriculum will be developed as a problem based learning initiative by a multidisciplinary Asthma Study Group. Supplemental interactive alternative learning materials (The Hippocrates Project) will be developed to reinforce course work. In addition, direct clinical links to the Bellevue Asthma Clinic will be provided for studients in their pre-clinical years. Specific aim 2. Coordinate clinical training about asthma with biomedical research for medical students in the third and fourth year. Develop formalized system for students to rotate through Bellevue Hospital Asthma Clinic. Incorporate students in weekly "Update in Asthma" meeting and "Asthma Management Conference." Develop and expand student exposure to emergency services for acute asthma diagnosis and management. Develop biomedical research in asthma initiative. Specific Aim 3. Support house staff management and education in asthma. Create ongoing educational and consultative service for medical and primary care services. Develop and implement weekly "Asthma Management Conference" for case discussion of patients. Develop weekly "Update in Asthma" conference to review literature on current clinical trials, pathogenesis, management strategies of airway obstruction, allergy and immunology and pharmacologic interventions. Create consultative educational initiative for surgical and obstetrics/gynecological services. Specific Aim 4. To develop an outreach program for continuing education of physicians in satellite community agencies. To establish strong training association with Primary Care Physicians and with satellite community locations including Gouvernor Hospital and Judosn Health Center.